Love in another life
by Xx Saki Hurahi xX
Summary: Kagome dies and is allowed to live again if she forgets everyone from her past. Will she be able to forget Inuyasha, the one who finally imited he loves her? Will she find new love? Will that love last? What does Aizen up too?
1. Chapter 1

Kagome looked down at the hole in her chest, she collapsed. Her vision was blurring, she heard something tell her it was time to leave. She struggled to keep her eyes open she saw a blurry Inuyasha leaning over her; she felt his tears hit her face. She struggled to say something, Inu-Inuyasha do-don't c-cry. He pressed himself to her in a hug, don't die Kagome he whispered. I a-am sor-sorry. Kagome lifted her hand to him; he took her hand in his she felt his lips against hers as she slipped into blackness.

* * *

Saki: enjoy!

Haru: read on!

Saki: and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome woke up, she was standing in a white room with no windows or doors or furniture. She saw a man standing in front of her, what happened? Where is Inuyasha? The man gave her a sad look, I am very sorry you are not from that world anymore. Kagome stared, you… you mean I am dead? He nodded, I looked up. Fine I guess it was my time, he smiled at this. Normally we have people scream or cry in rage he said softly, Kagome shook her head I wouldn't do that everything happens for a reason even if it tore me from the one I love. She covered her eyes with her bangs, the man smiled. How would you like a secound chance? At life, she asked? He nodded yes but you wouldn't be able to go back to them you would be put in a different school away from people you knew and have a secound chance. She looked confused, so I would be given life but not with Inuyasha. No, but you have a chance to find love again as well as friends but you have to make an agreement. What is it? You become a substitute soul reaper, you have very strong spiritual power I think you can protect many people life`s. Kagome looked away from him, I don't think I could find love again but it would be nice to have friends and I would love to protect people. The man smiled, okay now take my blade a put it through your chest. She took the blade of his sword and as she ran it through her chest, she felt power pour into her and she looked down she now wore clothes that looked like Inuyasha`s but they were black not red. She had a sword across her back and it was huge, bigger than Inuyasha`s. She blinked a couple times the man started to speak. You are the secound substitute soul reaper and the secound person to be a soul reaper and be alive, Kagome started to get interested. Who is the first? His name is Ichigo Kurasaki, he is tall with orange hair and he is your age. Kagome nodded, and he continued. He will be in your school and he will show you the duties of a soul reaper along with soul reaper Rukia Kochki. Kagome nodded, so how do I talk to them about it? He looked at her, we will send you down and you will be hurt in an accident causing you to go to the hospital that the Kurasaki family owns then go to Karakura town high school. Kagome nodded and he touched her forehead, she fell into blackness again.

* * *

Saki: i like it!

Haru: i like it too. Two of my favorite mangas!

Saki: not just manga but the tv episodes too!

Haru: yup.

Saki: please review :3


	3. Chapter 3

She opened her eyes and she was in a cocktail dress a man was pointing a gun at her and the people around her were silent. The man smirked; give me all your money then we can go for a ride he winked and Kagome wrinkled her nose in disgust. Yeah right! He smiled and got closer to her, by now she realized she was in a bar. Everyone was staring in shock and horror, Kagome backed up till she couldn't anymore. He got really close to her and he tried to touch her she moved out of the way and punched him. He put a hand on the spot she punched and he pointed the gun at her and pulled the trigger, the bullet hit her stomach and she knelt over in pain. Then she heard sirens from the police as they barged in and the man was taken away Kagome struggled to keep her eyes open she saw someone approach her and everything went black.

Kagome opened her eyes and shot up into a sitting position. She felt a horrible pain in her stomach she heard someone drop something and looked up to see a little girl with black hair. She waved sweetly to the little girl and she stared shocked, she told Kagome to stay still as she went to get someone. She came back with a man with a stubby beard and black hair he looked around thirty, he came up and looked at her stomach. It had started bleeding again, she smiled its nothing it will heal she tried to stand up only to be pushed down by the man. ICHIGO! A boy rushed in to help the man and she sighed in defeat as she remembered what the man had said she needed to talk to this Ichigo kid. She felt dizzy but ignored it, how long have I been asleep? Only an hour or two replied the man, we only had enough time to dress your wound and get the bullet out and wrap your wound. The man said they need to do an amnesia test, How old are you? Kagome thought for a secound, I am sixteen. Do you remember what happened? She nodded, yes I was at a bar I think and a man had a gun pointed at me then he kept getting closer to me trying to touch me so I punched him and he shot me in the stomach. He nodded, what is your name? Kagome stared at him and said simply, Kagome. Who are your parents? She would have to pretend on this one she put on a worried face. I do-don't know… I can`t remember. He nodded, Do you remember anything sense getting shot she hesitated she tried to remember the high schools name. I was getting ready to go to Karakura town high school, Ichigo looked down at her. That's my high school, he had deep brown eyes. Kagome smiled, good I made a friend, her eyelids started to fall she allowed sleep to take over.

* * *

Saki: ok i really bored...

Haru: me too.

Saki: grr... stop copying me!

Haru: i a-am not copying you!

Saki: *pulls out knife*

Haru: *stares in horror*

Saki: DIE HARU! *eye twitches*

Haru: *runs for his life*

Saki: COME BACK COWARD!


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome woke up to see no one around she stood up a little wobbly she blinked sleep from her eyes and walked out the door. She walked around hoping no one would spot her she walked out the room that said exit and found herself in a house. She looked around she was in a kitchen she looked at the people eating they stared at her and laughed, she looked at them confused. Um… the door said exit so I thought- she was cut off from her stomach rumbling she blushed in embarrassment they laughed more and the man spoke up. Would you like something to eat? A little girl with dirty blonde hair grabbed a bowl and added some rice to it then made a plate it had meat covered in gravy. Kagome smiled at the food and thanked them then she realized she was wearing a hospital gown with an open back, can you direct me to the bathroom please? The girl pointed to the door across the room and Kagome clamped the back closed and walked into the bathroom. She tied it up so it covered her back and was low as it could go, she walked back out and happily ate the food. Thank you very much he said when she finished, they were looking at her curious. Kagome realized the man was the one from earlier and Ichigo was there and the girl with black hair. You were trying to leave weren't you? Kagome looked down in shame from his question I wasn't trying to leave, I was bored so I was walking and I saw the exit sign so I thought I would go and pick up my school uniform so I could start going. The man smiled, so you need your uniform? She nodded, glancing at the door then quickly back. He spoke again, so why don't you tell me where it is and I can go and pick it up for you. She shook her head no; I don't want to cause you any trouble. Do you even remember where it is? She blinked in surprise at the man`s question then looked down, no I can`t remember sorry. He smiled, you can stay here if you would like. She looked at him surprised, umm I mean I don't want to be a burden and- you won`t be burden if anything he will be a burden on you Ichigo said to her. Kagome looked at him, she nodded slowly. Ok, my injury is healed so is it okay if I go to school? The man looked a little surprised; it is healed already that's practically impossible. Kagome nodded, I have always healed fast sir. Please call me Mr. Kurasaki and this is Ichigo he said pointing to him, that is Yuzu the girl with dirty blonde hair waved. This is Karin, he said hugging a girl with black hair. She jumped up and kicked him and he flew back. Kagome covered her mouth to giggle while Ichigo`s eyebrow twitched. Kagome whispered over to Ichigo, I need to talk to you and Rukia Kochki. His eyes widened then he nodded, Kagome smiled softly and turned back to them. They were still fighting Yuzu was trying to get them to stop. Kagome noticed the dishes were all dirty she stood up collected them silently and walked over to the sink, she rubbed the first plate with soup and when she went to dry it Ichigo was there. He took the plate and wiped it off with a towel, she smiled and went back to washing them while he dried. They finished in no time and when they turned they saw Yuzu, Mr. Kurasaki, and Karin staring at them. Kagome got the rag and cleaned it and put fresh soup on then went over to wash the table, she started wiping. Everyone blinked at her as she finished she asked were the broom was. Ichigo went to a closet and came back with a broom and dustpan, he handed her the broom and he held the dust pan. She cleaned around the table then brushed the dust and crumbs into the pan that Ichigo held, thanks she said smiling. He nodded and dumped it, she gave him the broom and he put them back in the closet. She looked for something else to do then she noticed Mr. Kurasaki trying to push her away from the kitchen, he was telling her she didn't have to clean. Kagome blinked a couple times, she stood it place as he pushed her with all his might and she just stood there. She knew he wanted to punch her to; you can treat me like you treat them she said. She moved into a fighting position that Inuyasha taught her. He smirked and went to punch her face, she caught his fist and dropped to the ground and kicked his leg out from underneath of him. He fell and she smirked down at him, she realized Ichigo, Yuzu, and Karin were staring at her. She blushed from embarrassment and turned walking back to the hospital door, she opened it and noticed Mr. Kurasaki was telling her to wait. She looked at him confused, yes? He smiled, you really want to stay in that hospital room because if you`re healed you don't have to. Where would I go? He smiled again, we have a guest room. She smiled, ok! Ichigo came up and whispered to her, be careful he is a pervert. She nodded giggling into her hand, than Mr. Kurasaki went to punch Ichigo. She drop kicked him, and Ichigo stared. I could have done that, she smiled. But you were too late; she stuck her tongue out like a little kid would. He blinked in surprise as she laughed, then he hit her playfully upside the head. She smiled and he blushed and she blushed too. Kagome spoke up, where is the guest room I am staying in. I will show you he started to walk away and she followed, Mr. Kurasaki jumped in front of them. Hold on Ichigo you two better not be planning on spending the night together. Kagome felt her cheeks burn from a blush and Ichigo was too, WHAT MAKES YOU THINK OF SOMETHING LIKE THAT!? Ichigo grabbed Kagome`s wrist and dragged her up the stairs, he took her to a room that was white with a bed and dresser. Here is the guest room, she smiled then looked down at her clothes. He said, I will be right back and he walked out of the room. She sat down on the bed and thought about Inuyasha, she saw a hand wave over her face. She jerked back in surprise, Ichigo was there and a girl with black hair that looked Kagome`s age. Kagome are you alright? She looked at Ichigo surprised, you know my name? He nodded, you told us during you`re amnesia test. Oh yeah… who is this? She pointed at the girl with black hair, he raised an eyebrow. You said you needed to talk to Rukia and me, Kagome nodded. Yes, umm… where should I start?

* * *

Saki: i killed haru...


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome lay across her bed and started to speak, I was with my friends Sango and Miroku, and my son Shippou, and my boyfriend Inuyasha. We were fighting against are enemy Naraku, he was about to die when he threw something at me. It hit me and I started to feel weak I fell and my vision was blurry, the last thing I saw was Inuyasha standing over me and I felt his tears hit my face. I woke up in a room with nothing but white, there was a man there and he said he would give me a secound chance at life if I became a soul reaper. Ichigo spoke up, but soul reapers are dead then Kagome said but you aren't dead. Kagome looked up trying to remember what the man said, he said I was the secound substitute soul reaper and he told me to find Rukia and Ichigo. He also told me I can`t see anyone from my past, so I can never see Inuyasha again or my adopted son. Rukia gave her sympathetic eyes; Kagome wiped the tears that fell down her face. Sorry about that, Kagome smiled again. Ok I was hoping you could teach me what soul reapers do and how I get that sword of mine back. Rukia laughed, she took out a glove and smacked Kagome in the face. Kagome looked down at her body, Kagome stared in confusion and poked her body, is that me? Rukia was laughing along with Ichigo, Kagome looked down she was in the black robe again and the sword was at her across her back. Ichigo stared at the sword; your sword is bigger than mine! Rukia stared in amazement, is it really? Ichigo nodded, how much spiritual power do you have? Kagome smiled, she did a trick that Kaede taught her. She released a little bit of her spiritual power for them to sense, it kept pouring out and Ichigo was staring in disbelief along with Rukia. Kagome stopped and she went to lay on her bed, how do I get back into my body? Ichigo told her to just stand next to it and enter, she nodded and soon she was talking to Ichigo and Rukia.

Kagome leaned onto her pillow and smiled, she had been telling them about Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Shippou along with the well and Kikyo, Naraku. They had been telling her about their own adventures with Espada`s and they told her about their friends, Chad, Uryuu, and Orihime. They told her that soul reapers purify hollows and they do soul burials. She listened and by the time they were all done talking it was three in the morning, she laughed then decided to get some sleep. They left her room after Rukia gave her a dress, thanks Rukia! She tried it on and it was a little small but beside that everything was fine, Kagome fell asleep.

* * *

Saki: i was joking i didnt catch Haru...

Haru: and she stopped chasing me. i had to sleep over at Henta and Kenta`s house

Saki: I am still tired from running through the streets chasing him *yawn*

Haru: wierdo...

Saki: sorry :(

Haru: it is your fault you chased me for srupid reasons.

Saki: Sorry :(

Haru: and you ran with a knife! You could have hurt youself

Saki: GOD DAMMIT I SAID SORRY!


	6. Chapter 6

Kagome woke up in the guest room bed for the fifth time now but today was Saturday, she smiled Ichigo and Rukia were going to take her to the mall to get some clothes. Kagome put on the dress Rukia gave her and ran down the stairs, she ran to the kitchen to help Yuzu make breakfast. Thirty minutes later Ichigo came down stairs to join them for breakfast, Kagome left out two plates for Karin and Mr. Kurasaki. Then her and Ichigo washed the dishes then went out the door to go to the mall, Kagome saw Rukia was waiting for them in the driveway. She waved, hey Rukia. She noticed three other people, one was a girl she had pale orange hair, the secound one was a boy who was huge he had brown hair and a kind but scary look in his eyes, the third one was a boy with black hair that looked almost blue and he had glasses. Kagome smiled and waved, they looked at her surprised. Ichigo stepped forward and said this is Kagome she is a substitute soul reaper. The three stared at her wide eyed; the girl with pale hair spoke up. Ichigo I thought you we the only substitute soul reaper? Ichigo nodded, I was she was just recruited. Kagome`s spiritual power is strong then mine! The three stared at them like they were crazy, Kagome looked at Ichigo. They had gotten a lot closer these last few days, Kagome turned to find herself being hugged by the girl with pale orange hair. She blinked in surprise then the hug was done Kagome said, you must be Orihime! How did you know? The girl looked ditzy, Kagome giggled and said lucky guess. Orihime smiled then turned to Rukia, are you going to train her or something? Rukia nodded, sort of I am going to help Ichigo train her. Orihime smiled and Kagome walked up to Uryuu, you use bow and arrows right? He nodded, yes Kagome smiled and cheered. She looked around to make sure no one was looking and she used her spiritual power to make a bow and arrow, I used bow and arrows in the feudal era! Ichigo smiled as she pointed the arrow at a tree, she released and it flew surrounded in the pink power. It put a hole right through the tree and it turned and went into the sky. Kagome cursed, I was trying to hold back. She put her hand over her mouth and realized they had heard her she shook her head and ran off. I am going to beat you guys getting to the mall, Rukia and Ichigo who had gotten use to her childishness chased after her leaving three confused friends. Kagome smiled, she ran toward were the signs said the mall was. She turned around, ICHIGO! RUKIA! HURRY UP! She waved both her hands in the air she sighed they were still a far back. She ran into the mall, Kagome looked around and saw a person with a guitar. She walked up to him; excuse me could I play a song?! He nodded and handed her the guitar. She put both her hands on it and opened the case completely, like usual boys crowded around. She began to sing.

When I look at you I begin to smile

But I haven't seen you in a while

I would travel a million miles

To see your smiles, once more

Kagome played the guitar expertly as people cheered and whistled, she watched as they threw money into her guitar case. She continued the song.

I saw you yesterday

I had to beg you to stay

Now today I'm missing you

Another guitar break comes and Kagome plays super-fast them slows down really fast. Kagome smiled sadly as she went to sing the next few words.

I saw something that stopped my world

You said there was another girl

Then I saw her kissing you

I didn't know what to do

I ran and ran till my legs felt numb

I bent down and picked up a gun

I put it to my head thank that guy for the lie

And their all alone I begin to die

For some reason I`m still missing you

(henta and Kenta wrote that song)

The song died down and Kagome smiled at the crowd. She noticed her friends in the back corner; she picked up the money from the case and started to walk toward them. The guys she passed all winked and she had her head down blushing, one guy walked up to her and grabbed her chin. He looked into her eyes and she looked into his scared, he leaned to kiss her and she backed up into the wall. Ichigo and Rukia came to help, the boy just winked and left Kagome had her head down she was blushing a lot. Rukia laughed while Ichigo shot glares at the boys who were looking at Kagome, Kagome spoke up. Yo-you didn-didn't hear me righ-right? Rukia smiled and the rest of their group came up, of course we heard you you're a great singer. Thanks said Kagome blushing; she looked into space remembering Inuyasha. Rukia talked, let`s go to a store now Kagome helped Rukia tare Ichigo away from his argument with some dude. Ichigo finally turned around so Kagome let go and so did Rukia, Kagome turned around and waved bye to everyone. She smiled huge and then turned around again, Rukia smiled when the whole group caught up and she laughed. Kagome just became every boy in this malls dream girl Rukia laughed out, Kagome spoke the words on her mind. Well some of them were hot but others gave me the chills, everyone laughed and Kagome dropped her head in a blush. Ichigo turned around looked at some guys, Ichigo turned around and whispered. We better get some clothes that fit Kags better those guys are looking up her dress. Kagome turned wide eyed and walked uncomfortably, she was blushing and Rukia grabbed her hand and took her into the closest store. Orihime ran after them, the three guys talked outside. Kagome sure is pretty said Uryuu, Chad and Ichigo were wide eyed. What did you do to Uryuu!? He glared at Ichigo, you two tell me she isn't! Ichigo blushed and looked in the direction Kagome went in, we-well i-I um- I cou-couldn't now he was red from blushing. Chad looked at Ichigo, you like her? Ichigo looked away, than Uryuu smiled. He does! Ichigo turned to them, who cares if I do! Look around, all these other guys. Plus she is always talking about her boyfriend Inuyasha, she has a boyfriend? Ichigo nodded, then he told them everything she had told Rukia and himself.

* * *

Saki: intresting...

Haru: :D i wrote that chapter all by myself

Saki: *nodds aprovingly*

Saki: well done young grass hopper... but you have much learn in the art of fanfics.

Haru: I am older then you...

Saki: well sorry!

Saki: well done old grass hopper... but you have much learn in the art of fanfics.

Haru: *sighs at friends stupidity*


	7. Chapter 7

Kagome came out of the store with a light blue dress on and a silver hat, belt, and shoes. She smiled at them and waved; she walked over to them and showed them her new clothes. They started walking toward the next store and a guy appeared in front of them. He had a red shirt and jeans on, the shirt was about to burst open from his muscle, he had silver hair and golden eyes he wore a red and black hat. He walked forward to Kagome, she walked forward to him. They hugged and when they backed up they started to kiss, Kagome`s hands went up his chest then around his neck while his hands stayed on her hips. They kissed and when they parted they began to kiss again, Ichigo stared in disbelief. He also felt part of him brake; Uryuu and Chad looked from the two kissing to Ichigo. They gave him a sympathetic look, Kagome broke from the kiss and she threw herself into his chest she was crying. The guy looked down at her and smiled he leaned and whispered something in her ear, she backed up and nodded. She wiped her tears then turned to her friends. Guys this is Inuyasha!

Ichigo stared, but he wasn't supposed to be here with her anymore. He looked away and Inuyasha saw this he glared at Ichigo, Ichigo caught on and glared back. Kagome didn't realize this she just smiled hugging Inuyasha; I missed you so much she said. He nodded then turned, we need to go back he said. Why? Inuyasha looked at her, stupid wench because Miroku and Sango miss you. Shippou has been clinging to me for the first few days and when I went to tell you family you were dead I caught your scent. I followed it here, Kagome smiled. Ichigo was ready to kill him for talking to Kagome that way.

Kagome was giggling then she stopped, Inuyasha turned to her. What`s wrong? She hugged him tighter and whispered. I don't think I can go back, Inuyasha eyes held hurt. He snapped, MAYBE I SHOULD HAVE GONE WITH KIKYO! Kagome eyes burned with hate, GO AHEAD YOU BELONG IN HELL! Inuyasha stuck his claws into his hands and turned blood dropped from his hand to the floor. He turned to Kagome, I TOOK ALL THIS TIME TO FIND YOU AND NOW WE ARE FIGHTING YOU KNOW I LOVE YOU MORE THAN KIKYO! Kagome turned tears in her eyes, YOU SURE AREN`T ACTING LIKE IT! He grabbed her shoulder, SIT! He fell into the ground and Kagome stormed off into a shop, Inuyasha sat up. Girls were looking at him and waving, he fell back and lay across the floor. He looked at the ceiling with sad eyes, the group walked over to him and Ichigo went after Kagome. Inuyasha sat up and stared at them with sad eyes, who are you? Inuyasha looked at them waiting for a response, Uryuu looked at him. We are friends of Kagome. Inuyasha stood up and walked toward were Kagome went, he walked until he saw her on the ground crying. There was the kid with orange hair next to her his hand on her shoulder trying to calm her down, Inuyasha walked over to Kagome. He held out a hand to help her up and she turned away from him. Inuyasha picked her up and set her on her feet, she looked away. Inuyasha sighed, I am sorry Kagome I was just upset you said you couldn't come back is it because you hate me? Kagome shook her head, no Inuyasha you know I love you. She sighed and turned to him, Inuyasha I died that day. Inuyasha stared and blinked a couple times, Kagome continued. I was dead and a man came to me and he said I was given a secound chance at life, but I couldn't have anyone from my last life in it. The only reason I agreed was because he told me I could protect peoples life`s and I don't want any more people to die from horrible people like I did. Inuyasha nodded, Kagome cried. So I am a substitute soul reaper and so is Ichigo. She pointed to him, he nodded. He is going to teach me how to be a soul reaper than I can save people. Inuyasha hugged her, I can`t stand you being gone I have been sitting at the well everyday sense you died and Shippou has to. I haven't been eating sense and I can`t sleep, I miss you Kagome. I miss staying up at night to protect you and watching you sleep; I miss our stupid small fights. Kagome nodded, I do to but we have to move on… I will try to see you and Shippou and everyone soon if I am aloud. I will ask the man who helped me, Kagome leaned forward and so did Inuyasha. They began to kiss deeply, Ichigo just walked away to find the group again.

* * *

Saki: i love beer!

Haru: me too...

Saki: your to young!

Haru: *sweat drops*

Haru: Saki again... i am older then you

Saki: o.o Oh yeah.

Haru: . i need to poop!

Saki: um... then go.

Haru: bye ppls.

*haru runs out room to bathroom*

Saki: *shakes head at dumb Haru*


	8. Chapter 8

Ichigo felt his heart was broken he sat down on the bench and looked into space, he loved Kagome but she loved someone else. He barely knew her but she stole his heart, he looked up and saw Rukia in his face. He jerked back and hit his head on the bench, ouch! Damn you Rukia, she laughed then turned back to the group. They saw a depressed Kagome walking toward them, Rukia ran up to her. She was crying Ichigo walked up Kagome was hugging Rukia. She pulled back and said, I told Inuyasha to go home now and I will never see him again. Kagome looked down she wiped her tears and tried to smiled. I will forget about him, I will move on in my life and act like I never knew him. Rukia smiled, and maybe you can find love again in someone else. Kagome nodded, she smiled for real this time and whispered I hope so. Ichigo smiled than opened his wallet, hey Kags can you help me? She looked over at him holding his wallet, she smiled. Get a job carrot! He faked a pouty face, Fine! Kagome turned around a few deals though, you only get 10% of my profit and you have to keep the perverts away from me… oh yeah I need a guitar. He nodded, fine. I have one at my house, Orihime said with a smile. Kagome nodded, where is your house Orihime? It is down the street! Kagome nodded, Ichigo ran out the door. Kagome ran after him to go retrieve the guitar.

Kagome ran to catch up to Ichigo and she spoke, hey Ichigo could we talk for a secound? He nodded and slowed down till they were both walking, Kagome blushed. Umm… I was just wondering if maybe… I mean… sorry about you seeing me and Inuyasha kiss, he nodded. Kagome quieted but kept talking, I don't feel the way I use to about Inuyasha I understand I can`t be with him and I feel stronger love in someone else. Ichigo nodded disappointed, Kagome blushed again and then she spoke. Ichigo I like you a lot and I think I love you, d-do you thi-think you like me t-too? He smiled, Kags I have liked you sense we met I just couldn't get my feeling out with you always in love with Inuyasha. She smiled, so you do like me? He nodded and smiled. She ran into him with a hug, he smiled and blushed as he hugged her back. She was almost in tears; my heart belongs to you Ichigo and only you. He nodded; I will keep it close to mine forever. He pressed his forehead against hers and she smiled, they kissed. It was short but it made Kagome feel a billion times better, she ran holding his hand to Orihime`s house.

They returned to the mall and Kagome rushed to where they left their friends Ichigo running to keep up with her, Kagome smiled and pulled out the guitar. Boys started crowding around Ichigo stood back and let Kagome sing but kept an eye on the boys. Kagome played the guitar and walked around then stopped and began to sing.

I know I am gonna miss the way he kissed my lips

the way he swung my hips and more.

I know I am gonna miss the way he kissed my lips

the way he swung my hips and more.

I know I have gotta move on, but I am still gonna miss him when he`s gone

Kagome turned around and walked up to the bench she stood on it and continued getting louder.

I know I am gonna miss the way he kissed my lips

the way he swung my hips and more.

I know I am gonna miss the way he kissed my lips

the way he swung my hips and more.

I know I have gotta move on, but I am still gonna miss him when he`s gone

She sat down on the bench singing with a frown instead of a smile.

I will learn to love again

But I will still miss him in the end

And I will sing this song again.

She stood up smiling again, she played her guitar happier and louder as people threw more and more money in the case.

When I love again I will love him to the end.

I know I am gonna love the way he kisses my lips

the way he swings my hips and more.

I know I am gonna love the way he kisses my lips

the way he swings my hips and more.

Kagome smiled and kept singing as Ichigo watched smiling, while she sang the next verse she took of her silver hat and walked down the line of people as they threw money in it. The song finished and people clapped as a group of girls went up to Kagome, they handed her a paper and some money and they walked away. Kagome seemed really happy Ichigo walked up along with the rest of them and he asked. What is that she smiled and hugged him, everyone looked surprised then she pulled back and hugged everyone else but Chad. She looked up at him and laughed, so did everyone else. She smiled and showed the paper to them, Ichigo felt his jaw drop. Those girls were the band called rockers the best band in their school, they were looking for a new lead singer. Kagome wasn't happy about the paper she was happy about the money with the paper, they had given her a hundred dollar bill. She went to the guitar case and her hat she counted up the money. She jumped up and down, YAY! She showed Ichigo the money, he stared at it. She had gotten over five hundred dollars total; she danced around only to be stopped by a group of boys. They started talking to her and Ichigo got a little mad, he watched from a distance. She was nodding and pointing to her friends, they smiled and held out there hand she happily shook it. She ran back to her friends, hey guys their going to buy us lunch sense they didn't bring cash they didn't think it was a good idea to drop their credit card into my hat they said. Everyone agreed except Ichigo who just glared at the boys, Kagome ran back up to them and smiled as her friends came up.

Kagome walked in between Ichigo and the leader of the gang, she smiled as they approached Mc. Dollar. She ran up to the counter and looked at the menu over the register; she smiled and went up to the girl who was at the register, um… I would like a salad she smiled at the girl and the worker rolled her eyes. Of course a twig like you would order salad she said, Kagome smiled. Then looked down at her stomach, she frowned and walked to go sit down. Ichigo went up to her, what wrong Kags? Kagome looked at her stomach them said the girl at the desk called me a twig for ordering a salad, I feel bad now. He put a hand on her shoulder and she hugged him, he smiled and hugged her back Rukia walked over. Wow things are getting sweet over here! Kagome and Ichigo blushed and pulled away, the boy came over and rested an arm on Kagome`s shoulder. She rushed away behind Ichigo as he shot the guy a glare, Kagome decided to have fun with the guy she stuck her tongue out at him. He glared at her then he smiled, I can find more uses for that tongue then a childish gesture. She immediately put her tongue back in her mouth and glared at the guy again; Ichigo punched the guy and yelled at him. DON'T TALK TO MY GIRLFRIEND LIKE THAT! Kagome shot him a glare as he realized he had said the word, everyone one in the group looked at Kagome and she continued to glare at Ichigo. You weren't supposed to tell them yet, she mumbled under her breath as the friends laughed. Kagome blushed and so did Ichigo, Chad and Uryuu walked up to Ichigo and patted his back. I knew you had it in you, Ichigo glared at his friends and pulled away from them. Kagome looked up as the lady called out, TWIG`S FOOD! Kagome walked up her face red with anger; she grabbed the food from her and then decked her to the ground kicking her. ITS FINE MEATBALL CAUSE I DON'T HAVE FAT LIKE YOU, ITS ALL MUSCLE! The girl looked surprised Ichigo went over and pulled Kagome back she glared at the girl and turned to her shocked friends. She smiled softly, she turned to Ichigo. I still need a school uniform; he nodded and turned to Rukia. Can you and Orihime take Kags to where they sell girl uniforms? Rukia nodded and Orihime came up smiling, she said. It`s fun to dress Kagome up because she is so pretty! Kagome smiled, thanks Orihime I would die to have the same color hair as you. Orihime smiled then Ichigo rolled his eyes, I don't see why you guys care about how you look! Kagome turned to him, so you don't think I am pretty she made a puppy dog face. Ichigo felt his face go hot, NO! I mean I don't think your ugly- I mean you are pretty I just don't know why you care. Ichigo was flustered his face red and he looked funny, Kagome smiled and ran off. Rukia yelled at her to wait up and ran after her with Orihime close behind, chad and Uryuu laughed at him. Ichigo stared at his feet and walked off to his favorite store to get some new pants and a shirt.

* * *

Saki: THIS REALLY HAPPENED THAT MEATBALL BITCH CALLED ME A TWIG!

Haru: and i had to pry you off her so you didnt kill her.

Saki: THE FUCKING MEATBALL DIDNT EVEN GET FIRED!

Haru: saki... calm down

Saki: o ok :D

HAru: talk about bi polar...


	9. Chapter 9

Kagome looked in the mirror and smiled at the dress it was really pretty a deep blue color. She ran out of the stall to see the crowd of people standing there people were smiling and taking pictures, the people who worked there brought her new clothes people waited to see her next outfit, they nodded in agreement. Kagome laughed, thanks for helping out! They held up a pink dress for her to try next, she smiled at the cameras and winked at some. She went back into the stall to try the next one on, it was beautiful. It was different shades of pink at the bottom and she walked back out and smiled at the people, she spun in the dress. The boys whistled and the girls ohhed and ahhed, she smiled and took the next outfit into the stall to try on.

Ichigo walked toward the store Kagome had gone into; there was a huge crowd of people around the stall. Chad, Uryuu, and Ichigo exchanged confused looks. Ichigo went up to a guy and tapped his shoulder he turned around; hey what is this crowd for? The man smiled, there is a girl trying on dresses and she more beautiful than a real model some say she is one. Ichigo laughed a little; does she have brown eyes and black hair? The guy nodded as he waited for the girl to come out of the changing room, He pushed through the crowd and up to the front he went up and knocked on the door. There was a familiar a voice, who is it? It is Ichigo! One secound, a few seconds later the door opened and there was Kagome in a beautiful dress. She smiled, how does it look? People were yelling at Ichigo to move so they could take pictures, then he turned around a girl said. Wow he is hot to maybe he is the models partner! Kagome was confused at the word then she smiled, yes this is my partner in modeling could someone get him some clothes to try on. Ichigo gave her a glare but was pushed into the stall next to hers and they threw clothes in after him, Kagome laughed then struck a pose. She took the next dress and walked back in.

* * *

Saki: yay modeling!

Haru: review please!

Saki: it would make me happy!


	10. Chapter 10

It was almost dark and Kagome was still posing with Ichigo, people kept clapping and taking pictures. Kagome came out with a cocktail dress on and Ichigo came out with really nice suit, they got ready to pose. Kagome kissed his cheek and only a billion clicks were heard, Rukia and Orihime were laughing and the love birds faces turned red. Kagome yawned; ok guys if you want an autograph give me twenty bucks and line up. A long line of boys lined up in front of Kagome and a long line of girls lined up in front of Ichigo. Rukia laughed and Orihime smiled. When they had finished they had over a thousand dollars. There were forty guys in Kagome`s line so she got 800 dollars and Ichigo had twenty girls in his line so he got 400 dollars, Rukia laughed. Hanging out with Kagome gets you plenty of money, Kagome hugged her money. It isn't yours it`s all mine she ran out the store to get away from Rukia and Rukia chased her. Everyone followed the two girls with Ichigo holding Kagome`s and his own bags of clothes. He sighed and smiled at the money, girls were following him and he was walking toward Kagome uncomfortable with all the girls. Kagome realized this and she came over and grabbed Ichigo`s arm and walked away from them sticking her tongue out. They stared shocked, then turned around to leave. Kagome smiled with her victory and Ichigo teased her, your jealous! She smirked, of course I am they were practically kissing you and you are mine! She smiled as she talked, Ichigo so you were jealous thinking they would kiss me? She nodded, so you would kiss me? She smiled and leaned forward to kiss him and so did he, they had just started kissing when Rukia rushed over. She covered her eyes, sorry didn't mean to interrupt! Ichigo glared at her and Kagome blushed, everyone else walked over and Rukia whispered to Orihime and Orihime started laughing. Ichigo glared more and Kagome blushed even more her face looked like a cherry, Uryuu and Chad raised their eyebrows. What happened Rukia? Rukia smirked and replied as Kagome and Ichigo tried to stop her. Ichigo and Kaggy kissing in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g Kagome slapped her hand over Rukia`s mouth and Ichigo stood glaring at her. Oh I see said Uryuu; he gave Ichigo a thumbs up. Ichigo`s face turned red and so did Kagome`s, stop it Uryuu! We will leave you two alone Rukia waved and the group walked away, Ichigo rolled his eyes. Kagome smiled and leaned to him again he smiled and kissed her, Kagome moves her hands through his hair as they kissed deeply. He had his hands on her hips and pulled her against him, they were hugging close and kissing over and over. Ichigo pulled his lips away and decided to tease her, he kissed her cheek to her mouth then went to her cheek again she puffed in anger. Quit it! He smiled then they started kissing again, this time Kagome pulled her mouth away. She saw his eyes fill with disappointment she smiled her hands on his chest, don't be sad she smiled. He hugged her closer and then he spoke, I am starving! Me too, Kagome agreed besides if we went any farther in the kissing I would have lost my title of the virgin. Ichigo laughed, ok that's call the group and go to dinner. Kagome smiled, sure! Kagome pulled out her phone and called Orihime, Orihime picked up the phone. Hey Orihime! Hey Kaggy! Do you want to come eat dinner with Ichigo and me and the gang? Sure Kaggy let me get my wallet! No Orihime I am paying you just have to come met us at Karakura diner! Ok thanks! Kagome hung up the phone and Ichigo smiled, I called Chad and Rukia. Ok so Uryuu is the only one left, Kagome typed in his number and walked toward the diner.

* * *

Saki: i know there pretty deep for only dating a little while but.. O WELL! IT MY STORY!

Haru: OUR! ITS OUR STORY!

Saki: *eye twitches*

Saki: SHUT UP HARU!


	11. Chapter 11

Ichigo and Kagome walked up to the door the rest of the gang would join them later, they had changed into the clothes the store had given them and Kagome told him she had an idea. Ichigo walked behind her as she walked in like she was important, she smiled at the guy who was welcoming people and seating them. He smiled at her, do you have reservations? Kagome gave him a glare should I need them!? He looked at her, ar-are you a model? She gave him a look, dah! He smiled at her, sorry miss umm… what is your name? Kagome rolled her eyes, Kagome Higurashi I thought you would recognize me at least! People were now staring at her and smiling or held jealousy in their eyes. People recognized Ichigo but of course they didn't recognize Kagome, Kagome hugged Ichigo`s arm. Please escort us to a v.i.p. seating for six people our friends will be joining us, he nodded and lead them to a door. He opened it and Kagome walked inside there was no one their but a couple people putting champagne in ice on the table`s, Kagome smiled. That is more like it! The man smiled, may I ask your friends names? Kagome listed the other four people and the guy left, Kagome turned to Ichigo and put her hands around his neck. That gives us some alone time, he smiled and they pressed their lips against each other's. Kagome heard the door open and they broke apart, in the doorway stood Uryuu and Rukia. They were laughing at them and they blushed, Kagome turned to them and said, RUKIA THIS TIME DON'T TELL THE OTHERS! Ichigo turned to Uryuu, YOU EITHER! They were still laughing then Orihime appeared at the entrance followed by Chad. Um… what happened? NOTHING, Kagome and Ichigo yelled at the same time. Orihime blinked a couple times and everything was silent, well that's sit down! Kagome went over and sat next to Ichigo, Rukia sat next to Orihime and Chad. Then Uryuu sat next to Ichigo`s other side, Kagome yawned. Rukia smirked, kissing is exhausting isn't it Kaggy? Kagome nodded then realized what Rukia said, wa-wait what?! Everyone laughed except Ichigo who looked down with a blush, Kagome leaned her head on his shoulder. Rukia it isn't the kissing that exhausted me it is you talking all the time, she stuck her tongue out playfully. Rukia glared at her, a servant came in. What can I get you? Kagome spoke before anyone else; can you get us some really good beer? The man nodded, then he left Rukia stared at her along with everyone else. What`s wrong? WERE IN HIGH SCHOOL! Kagome smiled, you guys are wimps I drank with my friends when I was in my last year of elementary. They stared at her, Ichigo spoke up. You were at a bar when you were shot right? Kagome nodded, I think so that is where the man had me end up. Everyone but Ichigo and Rukia yelled at Kagome, YOU GOT SHOT!? Kagome nodded and pointed to her stomach, right here. Orihime looked like she was about to faint, the man came back with a bucket of beer. Here you go miss. Higurashi, thank you mister. He set a beer down in front of everyone and Kagome cracked it open expertly and took a swig, she whispered something to Ichigo and he nodded. Orihime look over there! Orihime looked over to where Ichigo pointed to, Kagome grabbed Orihime`s beer and hid it under the table. Orihime was confused, where? Ichigo shook his head, never mind! Orihime smiled, ok then! The man waited beside them, are you ready to order yet? Kagome smiled, we will have a few pound of shrimp and a bushel of crap. Then take anyone who wants something different order!

Kagome broke apart from her and Ichigo`s kissing, she smiled and he did to. Rukia was playing a hand game with Orihime and Uryuu was dancing to the music, chad just sat there with an unopened bottle of beer. Kagome had over four bottles; Rukia was drunk after a couple sips and Orihime didn't have any… Ichigo had three bottles and Uryuu had four and a half. Kagome giggled and fell back to the ground, Ichigo laid beside her and they fell asleep.

* * *

Saki: i told you we would add beer :D

Haru: oh... i love vodka!

Saki: and margintinas!

HAru: the best :)


End file.
